


Drowning. (in love)

by ems_and_co



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, I use their human names, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Sailing, The Nordics, They're sailors, but its heavy., in an alternate timeline, it's not relationship heavy, short and bitter, the ocean, why did i read gutters ashskds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_and_co/pseuds/ems_and_co
Summary: Mathias loved the sea.Lukas thought otherwise.





	Drowning. (in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gutters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56827) by glassamilk. 



Mathias loved the sea.

He loved it so much. He loved the way the waves rolled along the vast, silky blue. How it tossed his vessel, up and down, so _insignificant_ compared to the royal depths that stretched as far as those bright blue eyes could see. He adored how the currents gently cradled the wooden maiden, which he laid inside with his friends, endlessly counting the stars that twinkled on a cloudless evening. The cool, salty gale that slapped his cheeks, and toyed with the matted blonde hair that stubbornly stood on end. 

He loved his vessel, as old as she might be. The mast that leaned to one side, and the flag, which resembled Swiss cheese more than anything. He would never forget the creaky floorboards, which he had used to frighten Tino and Berwald. He loved even the humid, leaky sleeping quarters, with moss thriving on the walls that he had never bothered to clean. The rats he had given names to, and the stench of unwashed men. Grown men acting like idiots; never too old for pretending to be young. Mathias loved the crow’s nest, where he had his first taste of another. He would cherish the moment forever, marking an 'X' on the spot where he managed to woo his love. 

Mathias loved his family the most. The small crew of three, then five, and later six. "Robin Hood on the Sea" they called themselves. He found warmth in them, shared through bottles of beer and canned pineapples. He would hire stars to shine for them, ignoring Emil's protests that they were 'wasting money' and that he should 'grow up'. Mathias loved the days that they spent together. Whether it was fighting crime, or wasting time, he enjoyed every second. 

He loved exploring. He loved the way the south greeted each other, and the way the eastern cooked. He loved the smell of each country he'd visited, and the clothes they wore, and the food they ate.

Everything about the sea.  
Mathias loved it all.

Lukas thinks otherwise.  
To him, the sea is nothing but danger. Never once did he have any other opinion of the mysterious blue than danger. It was dangerous. The small crew had only just survived long enough to see this day. He knew not why he stayed. He always held the thought in the back of his mind that they were scraping by each time. That one day, their luck would simply run out. It did not seem surprising to him. It was nothing he had not expected, but even so...  
Only emptiness filled his heart that night. He had stood there, having given him one last goodbye, and a word of spite: "I told you so." And watched, with tears as salty as Mathias' final resting place, as the small wooden vessel that hugged his lover's body bobbed valiantly under a blanket of radiant galaxies.

He knew it. He knew it would happen. The slow, insidious killer called love had struck that day. Lukas predicted it.  
_"Everything,"_ he thought, bittersweet tears tumbling down his cheeks,  
_"Everything that falls in love, will drown in it too."_

Mathias loved the sea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Gutters", glassamilk
> 
> Please kill me I regret everything.  
> READ “Gutters” AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! Neither glassamilk nor I will account for any damage to your emotional health, or any inability to drink beer or eat pineapples.


End file.
